Le petit plaisir
by akiko1412
Summary: Un olor, un sonido, un lugar... me recordaba a mi infancia, cuando pasaba horas en la pastelería del final de la calle, donde conocí a la encantadora pastelera y a su hija, la cuál me gustaría volver a ver cuando regrese a Japón y poder conocer por fin su nombre.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! hace años que no subo nada, pero ya tenía algunas ganas de escribir alguna historia así que aquí está ^^ cuando me dieron las vacaciones me puse manos a la obra, al final decidí subirlo gracias a un mensaje de Mistery-thief :) que me animó, así que gracias ^^ y bueno no se que tal quedó el primer capítulo, así que me gustaría que me dejarais comentarios sobre si seguir escribiendo o no, ya que no se si gustará xD, también acepto críticas constructivas

Se lo dedico a todas las personas que les gusta la pareja de Kaito y Aoko tanto como a mi =D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama

Aclarado esto ya podéis disfrutar del primer capítulo, creo que es un poco corto pero bueno ahí lo tenéis ^^

* * *

Capítulo 1

La vibración de una campanilla que se dejó escuchar en todo el establecimiento, el cierre de una puerta y el delicioso olor a chocolate recién preparado que no te deja más opción que aspirarlo e irremediablemente quieres probarlo.

Adoro esa sensación y recuerdo con total claridad la primera vez que lo sentí, desde ese momento no dejé de entrar, en cuanto tenía la menor ocasión, en la pastelería que se encontraba en la esquina de mi larga calle.

La primera vez que entré estaba con mi padre, atravesamos esa puerta de cristal que golpeó suavemente la campanilla colgada del techo y entramos en el mismo momento que salía de la trastienda una joven esbelta, con el cabello azabache recogido con una pinza celeste, mismo color de su vestido y por último portaba un delantal de flores.

-Buenos días, ¿qué desean?- pronunciaron sus labios terminando en una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señorita. Mi hijo y yo veníamos a recoger una tarta para mi mujer- respondió mi padre con su encantadora sonrisa.

-¿La de tres chocolates?

-Exacto

-¿Tiene chocolatinas?- Pregunté con los ojos bien abiertos imaginándome la deliciosa tarta.

-Sí, pequeño, como me encargó tu padre.

-¡Bien!-grité emocionado y dando saltitos. Mi padre comenzó a reírse y me levantó en brazos, luego le entregó el dinero a la joven y ella fue a buscar la tarta.

-Seguro que a mamá le encantará.

-Seguro que sí Kaito.

A mi madre le encantó el pastel, tal y como yo había supuesto, pero a quien realmente le fascinó fue a mí, porque el chocolate es lo que más me gusta y esa tarta estaba deliciosa.

Los fines de semana siempre regresaba a la pastelería, unas veces solo, otras acompañado por mis padres. Ellos se tomaban un café y yo siempre tenía sobre mi plato un pastel de chocolate, daba igual de que tipo que fuese siempre y cuando fuera de chocolate.

La joven era muy simpática y siempre nos recibía con una sonrisa. Ya nos conocía de sobra y siempre que llegábamos me decía : "Mira Kaito hoy he preparado varios pasteles de chocolates para que elijas el que más te apetezca"

Uno de esos días en los que mis padres me encargaron algunos de esos magníficos pasteles, yo acababa de salir de la pastelería cerrando la puerta con cuidado y despidiéndome agitando la mano desde fuera.

Me dirigía a mi casa, muy decidido a no retrasarme porque sino mis padres perderían la paciencia, se preocuparían y acabarían viniendo a buscarme como la última vez. Pero toda la voluntad que había puesto en llegar rápido a casa se desvaneció cuando me fijé que en la plaza que está situada frente a la pastelería, allí se encontraba una niña, más o menos de mi edad, sentada en un banco llorando estruendosamente así que me acerqué a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté algo preocupado. Como no respondía me situé frente a ella y volví a formular la misma pregunta, pero no conseguí respuesta alguna, así que empecé a hacer algunos sencillos trucos de magia, que mi padre me había enseñado, la niña dejó de llorar centrándose en lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Uno de esos trucos me salió fatal, ya que todavía no lo dominaba muy bien, y la pelotita que había hecho desaparecer se me escapó del bolsillo, provocando una gran carcajada en la niña.

Me quedé paralizado observándola, era adorable y esa sonrisa irradiaba luz. Cuando dejó de reír me miró fijamente con esos preciosos ojos azules que estaban iluminados y me sonrojé apartando rápidamente la mirada. Localicé la pelotita y se la regalé, eran esas pelotas de goma multicolores que botan muy alto y salen de regalo en las maquinitas al echarle dinero.

Ella la retuvo entre sus pequeñas manos y me dio las gracias con una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojarme de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Kaito- dije mirando al suelo.

-¿Vienes mucho a la pastelería, verdad?

-Sí- me sorprendí un poco y levanté la cabeza.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues lo se porque los dueños son mis padres.- la noté un poco sonrojada y miró al suelo.

-Pero yo nunca te he visto.

-Eso es porque siempre estoy detrás del mostrador.-seguía sin mirarme.

-La próxima vez sales a saludarme, ¿vale?- le dije sonriendo, esta vez si me miró y también sonrió.-Vale

-¿Qué te pasaba antes?- le pregunté acordándome de que había estado llorando hace un momento.

-Es que... antes estaban aquí unos niños muy malos, ellos le estaban pegando con unos palos a un pajarito que se había caído de un árbol y creo que se ha muerto-empezó a sorberse los mocos y creí que iba a empezar a llorar otra vez.- intenté que pararan pero me empujaron y acabé en el suelo...-siguió contándome lo ocurrido pero cada vez se le entrecortaba más la voz.- y...y después me tiraron los palos y se fueron corriendo.- ahora sí empezó de nuevo a llorar, no tenía que haberle preguntado, ahora me sentía mal al verla llorar... eso me pasa por curioso.

-Anda, no llores otra vez- intenté tranquilizarla de nuevo pero no paraba, así que me acerqué a ella, le puse mi mano en su hombro y con la otra le levanté el rostro para que me mirara sosteniéndola por el mentón.- a ver ¿quiénes son esos? Que como los vea por aquí se van a enterar de quién soy yo. – al mirarme dejó de llorar y empecé a secarle las lágrimas con mis dedos.- No pasa nada, la próxima vez que esté yo aquí estarás conmigo y no te molestarán más- me sonrojé bastante cuando estuve diciendo eso, me sentí extraño como si tuviera que protegerla y no podía permitir que alguien le hiciese daño. Después de esto murmuró una simple palabra- Gracias- me dijo, ya sin lágrimas, pero muy sincero y sus ojos se iluminaron. -¿Por qué?- pregunté desconcertado. –Por animarme- después de eso ya no sabía que hacer, los dos nos quedamos en silencio, un tiempo, mirándonos, no era de esos silencios incómodos que te pasan cuando estás con alguien que acabas de conocer o cuando ya no tienes algún tema del que hablar con la persona que te acompaña con la cuál no hay mucha confianza, sino que éste sí era cómodo, me sentí bien, a gusto, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, era una sensación increíble, no sabría cómo describirla.

-¡Kaito!- escuché a lo lejos, sacándonos del trance, giré la cabeza poco a poco y allí estaba mi padre con una mirada preocupada.-Kaito, estábamos muy preocupados, pensábamos que te había pasado algo.-decía mientras se acercaba.

-Lo siento papá, es que estaba con...- ¡oh! No sabía su nombre, se me había olvidado preguntárselo, me di la vuelta hacia en banco y ella ya no estaba.

-Vamos hijo.

-Si... papá- lo dije lentamente como si acabara de salir de un sueño, cogí los pasteles que deposité con anterioridad en el banco y entonces escuché la puerta de la pastelería abriéndose, levanté la cabeza y allí estaba ella, entrando mientras agitaba el brazo despidiéndose de mí y con una gran sonrisa. – Vamos Kaito- insistió otra vez mi padre, corrí hasta situarme junto a él y volví a echar otro vistazo a la pastelería, pero ya había entrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Qué tal?

Bueno pues aquí estoy otra vez con el segundo capítulo ^^ , no se si este gustará pero es esencial para continuar la historia ya que se explica el por qué de la separación y es un poco triste... mejor no cuento más que sino no hace falta leerlo jajaja

Gracias especialmente a **Mystery-thief** y a **66ButterflyOfDarkness99** que son los únicos reviews que he recibido pero aunque sean dos me hacen muy feliz, así que aquí está la continuación, los reviews los contestaré al final =)

Perdón de antelación por si hay alguna falta de ortografía, yo intento no cometer ninguna.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

* * *

_-Lo siento papá, es que estaba con...- ¡oh! No sabía su nombre, se me había olvidado preguntárselo, me di la vuelta hacia en banco y ella ya no estaba._

_-Vamos hijo._

_-Si... papá- lo dije lentamente como si acabara de salir de un sueño, cogí los pasteles que deposité con anterioridad en el banco y entonces escuché la puerta de la pastelería abriéndose, levanté la cabeza y allí estaba ella, entrando mientras agitaba el brazo despidiéndose de mí y con una gran sonrisa. – Vamos Kaito- insistió otra vez mi padre, corrí hasta situarme junto a él y volví a echar otro vistazo a la pastelería, pero ya había entrado._

* * *

Capítulo 2

Pensé en preguntarle su nombre el próximo día que fuese a la pastelería, ser su amigo y protegerla de los macarras del barrio, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Al día siguiente mi padre tuvo que ir de gira con su compañía, y como duraban los tres meses que yo tenía de vacaciones de verano, pues mi madre y yo lo acompañamos.

Viajamos por diferentes países de Europa ya que mi padre y su compañía tuvo una gran acogida en esos lugares y su fama cada vez aumentaba más. Mis padres y yo nos dedicábamos a visitar los lugares más turísticos de cada país y probar varios platos culinarios de diversas gastronomías, las noches las dedicábamos, mi madre y yo, a asistir a los espectáculos de magia.

Esos espectáculos los conocía de memoria, pero siempre prestaba atención porque quería descubrir los distintos trucos que realizaban ya que mi padre no quería desvelármelos, según él si los sabía dejaba de ser magia. Pero yo me empeñaba en averiguar como se realizaban porque de mayor quería ser como él. Aunque al final acababa enseñándome los más sencillos.

Yo estaba impaciente por regresar a Japón, quería regresar a la pastelería y volver a ver a esa niña tan inocente y buena que tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo y sobre todo te llegaba al corazón, sentía como si la hubiera traicionado y que no me perdonaría, no se que pensaría cuando me viese, si me sonreiría o me ignoraría... a lo mejor esos niños le habían hecho algo mientras yo no estaba y me sentía fatal por dejarla sola pero no tuve más opción, quería estar a su lado, ser su amigo y regalarle mi confianza... pero eso nunca ocurrió.

¿Por qué seré tan desgraciado? En el tiempo que mi familia y yo estuvimos fuera ocurrió algo terrible, mi padre, al que yo tanto quería y apreciaba tuvo un accidente, sí, uno tan grave que acabó con su vida.

Todo ocurrió una mañana, de esas en las que iba a preparar todo para el espectáculo de la noche en un gran hotel, el coche estaba ocupado por él y tres compañeros, éste salió de la carretera dando siete vueltas, el accidente fue producido por la colisión con otro coche ya que el conductor no estaba en condiciones de conducir al encontrarse totalmente ebrio.

El compañero de mi padre manejaba el vehículo y no le quedó más remedio que dar un volantazo intentando esquivar el coche que se aproximaba rápidamente de frente, provocando las vueltas, mi padre fue el que más daño recibió al estar situado en el asiento del copiloto y falleció de camino al hospital a causa de sus múltiples heridas y la cantidad de sangre perdida. Sus compañeros tuvieron más suerte ya que aunque sus heridas fueron graves pudieron establecerse, así que él, es decir Tooichi Kuroba, mi padre, fue la única victima.

Mi madre y yo estábamos en el hotel en que nos alojábamos durmiendo placidamente sin percatarnos de lo que sucedía en ese momento. Todo sucedió muy temprano y nos enteramos horas después, cuando la policía se comunicó con mi madre, ese instante fue el momento más impactante de mi vida.

Mi mundo empezó a derrumbarse rápidamente, mi padre el que me enseñaba esos maravillosos trucos de magia, el que había estado siempre ahí, conmigo y con mi madre, el que nos hacía reír y al que tanto queríamos, no volvería jamás.

Era una situación tan irreal... es lo peor que puede ocurrir, la muerte tan cercana de un familiar el cuál con el tiempo echarás en falta su presencia en momento puntuales de tu vida que son importantes para ti.

En ese instante me puse a pensar que hace un momento todo estaba bien, en orden y él estaba vivo, con nosotros, disfrutando de nuestra compañía y segundos más tarde, nada, todo había cambiado para no volver a su sitio, no tenía ningún sentido...

No pudimos despedirnos de él porque estábamos durmiendo... creo que eso es lo que más lamenta mi madre, pero yo se que él antes de marcharse a trabajar o a donde fuese siempre, siempre, se despedía de nosotros, dándonos un beso antes de irse aunque estuviéramos placidamente dormidos y estoy seguro que esa mañana también lo había hecho aunque nosotros no nos percatáramos.

Como recuerdo de él mi madre me dio una especie de diario que estaba escribiendo con sus trucos y notas para mí, quería que lo tuviese cuando fuera capaz de comprenderlos y cuando estuviera terminado, pero eso tampoco llegó a suceder.

-Kaito- me llamó mi madre con voz apagada, dos días después del accidente. Estábamos recogiendo las cosas para regresar a Japón.

-Si, mamá- le dije un poco perdido.

-Cielo, mira lo que acabo de encontrar.- me decía mientras sus ojos se volvían llorosos.- es un diario - lo sostuvo entre sus manos y continuó hablando - tu padre lo estaba escribiendo para ti, con todos sus trucos y anotaciones.-abrazó el diario y rompió a llorar.- él... quería que... lo tuvieses cuando fueras un poco más mayor.- dijo con dificultad a causa de las lágrimas.- recuerdo que un día me dijo que si no terminaba de escribirlo... porque las ideas se le acabaran, quería que lo terminaras tú con las tuyas propias...- no podía sostenerme la mirada porque lloraba y lloraba, me acerqué a ella y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas como si me fuese a perder a mi también y juntos nos desahogamos durante horas, sabiendo que solamente nos tendríamos uno al otro.

Tiempo después cuando pensé que ya nada podría ir peor me enteré de algo, algo que me dejó totalmente helado.

Mi madre y yo regresamos a casa, Japón, para poner en orden los asuntos que hiciesen falta, sobre todo para empaquetar las cosas, porque nos mudamos a Nueva York.

Ese breve tiempo que estuvimos de vuelta, me dirigí en una ocasión a la pastelería, quería verla de nuevo.

-¡Mamá, ahora vuelvo!

-¿A dónde vas?-conseguí escuchar un instante antes de cerrar la puerta de casa.

Corrí rápidamente cuesta abajo dirección a la pastelería, no pensaba, solo corría y corría, cuando la tuviese frente a mí, ya se me ocurriría que decirle, o eso esperaba.

Llegué con la respiración entrecortada y tuve que ponerme un momento las manos sobre mis rodillas para recuperar el aire, ya recuperado levanté la cabeza y vi que desgraciadamente la pastelería estaba cerrada. Me acerqué y eché un vistazo al interior a través de las ventanas, el local estaba desalojado y oscuro apenas se podía distinguir bien las figuras del mobiliario que permanecía en el interior, además de que algunas ventanas estaban tapadas con tablas de madera.

No sabía que podía significar aquello, no había nadie, estaba abandonado, es como si algo horrible hubiese sucedido para dejarlo tal y como estaba.

-¿Qué haces pequeño?- Escuché a mi espalda, volteé y allí de pie encorvada sobre un bastón había una anciana.- Está pastelería cerró hace un mes, no deberías estar husmeando.

-¿Por qué está cerrada?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Al parecer se produjo un incendio- me quedé horrorizado, la anciana debió darse cuenta porque siguió contándome lo sucedido para que me tranquilizara.- Sólo hubo una víctima,- por favor que no fuese ella, pensé en ese instante que la anciana siguió narrando y que me pareció eterno.- era la dueña.-respiré aliviado de que a la niña estuviese viva, pero me entristecí al descubrir que era su madre, la joven adorable que nos trataba estupendamente.

Al parecer la vida no nos trató muy bien en ese tiempo, la muerte se llevó a mi padre y también le arrebató la vida a su madre. Nadie escapa a ella, cuando te llega el momento es irremediable, no puedes luchar, solo dejarte llevar... todo es cuestión del destino, o eso creía yo.

-Parece que su marido y su hija se marcharon y están intentando vender el local.- terminó por narrarme la anciana.

Estaba perplejo nunca imaginé que algo así pudiera suceder, regresé a casa cabizbajo, mientras que mis pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi mente.

Después de ese día mi madre y yo empezamos a vivir en Nueva York , durante un tiempo no dejaba de pensar en ella y en qué hubiese pasado si las circunstancias no hubiesen sido las mismas. Creía que si la volvía a ver no la reconocería o ella no me reconocería a mi, así que abandoné toda esperanza.

Solo fue una ilusión de mi infancia, poco a poco el recuerdo que anidaba en mi mente se hacía más borroso y apenas me acordaba de su rostro, al igual que ocurría con el de mi padre, aunque cada vez que entraba en una pastelería una mínima esperanza surgía en mi interior, me imaginaba que estaba ella, más mayor y me sonreía como lo hizo cuando la conocí, pero al instante volvía a la realidad y abandonaba el lugar por dónde había entrado sin comprar absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Mystery-thief** : Muchas gracias por leerlo y por dejarme el primer review ^^ me hace muchísima ilusión. Por supuesto aceptaré cualquier crítica para mejorar el fic =) y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado aunque no sea el reencuentro todavía, que ocurrirá pronto no te preocupes :P

Estoy esperando impaciente tu opinión porque me ayuda mucho a continuar con la historia y también espero la continuación de tu fic que estoy impaciente de saber que ocurrirá jeje

Un beso!^^

**66ButterflyOfDarkness99: **Me alegra mucho de que hayas dedicado unos segundos en dejarme un review ^^ y que te alegres por un nuevo fic jeje.

Espero que también leas este capitulo y si puedes dejar tu opinión te lo agradecería mucho =) gracias por leerlo. Un beso!^^

* * *

**A las demás personas que leen el fic me gustaría saber su opinión que así me animan a continuar =) y gracias por leer! Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? ^^

Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo =)

Espero que os guste y también espero comentarios (como siempre =P)

Muchas gracias a **Mystery-thief **,**66ButterflyOfDarkness99 ** y a **arual17 **por seguir mi historia y por sus reviews que me dan ánimo para continuar =) Estoy muy contenta por saber que hay personas que leen mi fic jajajaja.

Bueno me dejo ya de tanto enrollarme y les dejo leer ;) espero que os guste!

Pd: Acepto cualquier crítica siempre que sea para mejorar xD

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

_Solo fue una ilusión de mi infancia, poco a poco el recuerdo que anidaba en mi mente se hacía más borroso y apenas me acordaba de su rostro, al igual que ocurría con el de mi padre, aunque cada vez que entraba en una pastelería una mínima esperanza surgía en mi interior, me imaginaba que estaba ella, más mayor y me sonreía como lo hizo cuando la conocí, pero al instante volvía a la realidad y abandonaba el lugar por dónde había entrado sin comprar absolutamente nada._

* * *

Capítulo 3

Durante el tiempo que estuve en Nueva York hice unos cuantos amigos, incluso algunos eran japoneses. El lugar era muy agradable y la gente se portaba bastante bien conmigo, pero extrañaba demasiado Japón.

Me licencié en periodismo y estuve trabajando durante un tiempo como redactor de prensa. Ahorré suficiente dinero y actualmente me encuentro definitivamente en mi país, después de 18 años en el extranjero, aunque de vez en cuando regresaba, pero no era lo mismo.

Vivo en un apartamento bastante amplio y hace poco encontré trabajo como profesor de inglés en un colegio, me encantan los niños, cuando estoy con ellos soy como uno más.

Lo que más adoro es hacerles trucos de magia, así me resulta más fácil que me presten atención y puedo continuar con la clase.

Por lo menos este no es un trabajo tan estresante como el que tenía con anterioridad y disfruto mucho más con las locuras de los pequeñajos, se les coge cariño en seguida.

Después de un agotador día de trabajo, como era habitual, volvía a mi apartamento. Pero ese día tenía algo especial ya que el sol pronto se ocultaría en el horizonte, es decir, se me había hecho demasiado tarde. En el trayecto a casa divisé a dos alumnos míos agachados consolando a otro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté mientras me acercaba.

-¡Maestro!- Soji, el chico que estaba en el suelo, se me echó a los brazos llorando.

-Se tropezó y cayó mientras jugábamos – me informó Aiko- y se ha hecho pupa.

-Me duele.- se quejaba Soji- miré su pierna y la tenía raspada y con bastante sangre.

-No es nada, solo lo tienes un rasguño, pero no es grave.- me conmovía la escena, seguramente se asustaron por la herida.- que te lo desinfecte tu madre y listo, no pasa nada...- le decía intentando calmarlo.- Anda os invito a un helado, así seguro que se os pasa el susto.

-¡Bien!- Exclamaron los tres al unísono.

-¿Conocéis alguna heladería por aquí cerca?- Les pregunté mientras Soji se acomodaba en mi espalda.

-Heladería... heladería... pues no.- genial, pensé, pues vaya chasco.- ¡Ah! Pero si se que hace poco han abierto una pastelería y está muy cerca de aquí.- contestó Koichi, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

-¿En serio? ¡Pues en marcha!, tú delante, Koichi.- se me iluminaron los ojos.

Koichi nos guió hasta la pastelería, era un lugar pequeño con algunas mesas repartidas entre el exterior e interior, ventanas amplias y un toldo celeste en el que se leía "_Le petit plaisir". _Un nombre que me resultó bastante curioso.

Una señorita estaba atendiendo las mesas exteriores.

-Buenas tardes, ¿quieren sentarse fuera?- nos preguntó mirándome a mí.

-No, gracias. Mejor dentro.

-Está bien, pues adelante, en un momento los atiendo- siguió tomando nota a algunos clientes.

Al abrir la puerta de cristal, se dejó escuchar el suave tintineo de una campanilla que colgaba del techo. Mi sentido del olfato se activó y ese maravilloso olor llegó hasta mi, provocando que la boca se me hiciese agua.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con colores suaves, celestes y rosas, adornadas con fotografías de riquísimos postres. El mobiliario poseía tonos crema y diferentes matices marrones.

-¡Qué bien huele!- exclamaron mis alumnos. Nos acercamos a una mesa cerca de la ventana, alrededor de ésta cuatro sillas estaban dispuestas y deposité a Soji en una de ellas.

-¡Venga chicos, vamos a las vitrinas!- con solo decirlo Aiko y Koichi corrieron a mirar, mientras se ponían de puntillas y llenaban los cristales de pequeñas huellas.- ¿Tú qué quieres Soji?

-Algo de chocolate estaría bien.

-Vale- me acerqué a mirar con los niños y la cortina del almacén se movió dejando paso a una preciosa joven vestida de celeste con delantal rosa. El color azul de sus ojos resplandecía y su cabello se balanceaba graciosamente recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué desean?- preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me quedé completamente en blanco y un poco aturdido.- ¿Señor?- insistió y poco a poco regresé a la realidad.

- Eh, sí, a pues... chicos, ¿qué queréis?- le pregunté a los niños apartando un momento la mirada de ella.

-Yo quiero ese de allí con la nata por encima.- dijo Koichi.

-Y yo ese con galleta y chocolate.- pidió Aiko.

-¿Para llevar?- me preguntó con una gran sonrisa que desprendía esa luz que yo apenas recordaba, era ella, no había duda. Dios, me quedé totalmente estático y sonrojado, sin poder responder, por suerte, Aiko me salvó contestando por mí.

-No, estamos sentados en esa mesa.- dijo señalando donde Soji se encontraba.

-Está bien, ¿Algo más? – preguntó mientras depositaba los pasteles en diferentes platos.

-Sí, póngame también dos trozos de esa tarta de chocolate. Debe estar exquisita.- le dije por fin, totalmente despejado y con una amplia sonrisa, mientras mi corazón iba a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

-De acuerdo.- dijo con una risita mientras colocaba el pedido en otros dos platos, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy nervioso? Que vergüenza...- ¿ Le pongo algo de beber?

-Eh... pues... un cappuccino sería perfecto.

-En un momento se lo llevo a la mesa.- colocó sobre el mostrador los cuatro platos y se fue a prepararme el cappuccino.

Mientras los niños comían felices los pasteles y hablaban entre ellos, yo no dejé de mirarla. Cómo se movía de un sitio a otro llevando encargos a otras mesas. No le quité los ojos de encima cuando se acercó a la nuestra con mi pedido sobre la bandeja.

-Aquí tiene, señor.- colocó sobre la mesa el cappuccino humeante, la cucharilla y un sobre de azúcar. Se contoneaba con tanta naturalidad que no pude evitar fijarme en su esbelto cuerpo. Sus curvas no eran exageradas pero estaban bien definidas, era perfecta. Era ella, seguro. Tenía más o menos mi edad, su rostro era angelical y todavía tenía rasgos de niña.- ¿Algo más?

-De momento no, gracias.- le respondí.

Terminamos los pasteles y pagué la cuenta a su compañera porque ella estaba atendiendo a otra mesa.

Salimos de la pastelería y en el camino pensé en muchas maneras de empezar una conversación, pero estaba totalmente bloqueado, no lo entendía, ¿ por qué? Si siempre tengo alguna frase o sé perfectamente como entablar una conversación con cualquier dama. En ese momento todas las maneras que se me ocurrían me parecían absurdas. Si esto fuera una película sería mucho más sencillo.

Ya pensaría en algo, porque volver, iba a volver, eso seguro, no puedo dejar pasar otra oportunidad y menos ahora, que al fin la he encontrado.

Acompañé a Soji a su casa y hablé con su madre para tranquilizarla y contarle lo ocurrido. Así que me puse en dirección a mi apartamento, el camino se me hizo bastante corto ya que estuve pensando en diversas maneras de hablar con ella.

* * *

Muahahahaha mira que soy mala =P al final Kaito se a acobardado y no sabía que decirle, pobre, me da pena :( pero es que sino no tiene gracia xD no os preocupéis que se vuelven a ver, jeje , sino no tendría sentido la historia, no?

Hasta el próximo capítulo!, en el que todo se complica un poquito xDD es para darle emoción jajaja

Un beso! Y no seáis malos y dejadme un review ^^

* * *

**Mystery-thief** : Hola de nuevo!^^ muchas gracias por seguir la historia significa mucho para mi =) y gracias por tu opinión del capítulo anterior espero otra en este jajaja.

Bueno respecto a tu pregunta de si aparecerá Kid pues la respuesta es que ¡Sí! jejeje pero de una forma diferente, ya verás. Aunque queda mucho para eso, tengo la idea pero todavía no la he escrito así que... espero que me salga bien -.-''.

Espero tu review! Un beso!

**66ButterflyOfDarkness99: **Holaa! Muchas gracias por tu review!^^ me alegra mucho de que sigas mi fic y que estés impaciente por el reencuentro =P

Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y no te preocupes que como dije antes volverán a encontrarse y esta vez será distinto ^^

Un beso! Espero tu opinión!^^

**Arual17:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review me alegra mucho de que me escribieras uno ^^ y de que te pareciera interesante =) espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y de que continúes leyendo ^^

Un beso! Y espero tu opinión!

* * *

**A las demás personas que leen el fic me gustaría saber su opinión que así me animan a continuar =) y gracias por leer! Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Siento mucho, mucho el retraso -.-'' de verdad, pero no he tenido tiempo desde que empezaron las clases :(

Para desearos unas felices navidades aquí estoy con el 4º capitulo! (que lleva escrito desde... muuucho tiempo xD pero no he encontrado el momento para subirlo T_T) me parece un poco corto así que subiré el próximo en breve (que ya está escrito tranquilas) para que no me tiréis tomatazos ni nada xD

También me retrasé porque me ocurrió algo terrible... eliminé el fic (permanentemente o.O) sin querer, que mal lo pasé, pensé que ya no lo volvía a ver… pero afortunadamente pude recuperarlo ^^ menos mal que existe internet sino no sé qué habría hecho xD por si elimináis cualquier archivo sin querer os aconsejo el programa que me descargué, se llama "recuva" y es bastante bueno :) (parece que estoy vendiendo un producto jajajaja)

Bueno pues he intentado seguir los consejos de **66ButterflyOfDarkness99 **(gracias :D)y yo que creía que escribía un montón de texto y se hacía pesado, xD pues nada he intentado describir más a ver que tal ^^

Muchas gracias a **Mystery-thief** y a **arual17 **también por sus comentarios y por seguir ahí, espero no aburriros con el fic :P

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

_Salimos de la pastelería y en el camino pensé en muchas maneras de empezar una conversación, pero estaba totalmente bloqueado, no lo entendía, ¿ por qué? Si siempre tengo alguna frase o sé perfectamente como entablar una conversación con cualquier dama. En ese momento todas las maneras que se me ocurrían me parecían absurdas. Si esto fuera una película sería mucho más sencillo._

_Ya pensaría en algo, porque volver, iba a volver, eso seguro, no puedo dejar pasar otra oportunidad y menos ahora, que al fin la he encontrado._

_Acompañé a Soji a su casa y hablé con su madre para tranquilizarla y contarle lo ocurrido. Así que me puse en dirección a mi apartamento, el camino se me hizo bastante corto ya que estuve pensando en diversas maneras de hablar con ella._

* * *

Capítulo 4

Regresé a mi apartamento, dejé las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor, me quité los zapatos y, mientras colgaba la chaqueta en el perchero, me percaté de un olor a curry, un olor que procedía de mi cocina, un momento, ¿de mi cocina? y la luz de ésta estaba encendida.

Extrañado, cogí lo primero que vi, un paraguas y, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, me acerqué lentamente hasta la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta. Aguanté la respiración y me preparé para golpear a la persona que se encontraba allí.

De una patada abrí rápidamente la puerta provocando que ésta diese un fuerte golpe contra la pared y...

-¡Sorpresa!- Me gritó efusivamente la persona abalanzándose sobre mí y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Pero que...- fue lo único que pude decir antes de que me estampara un beso en la boca. La aparté de mí rápidamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí Koizumi?

-Sabía que te gustaría la sorpresa, Kaito.- volvió a acercarse y me acarició la cara mientras me sonreía.- ¿por qué me llamas por mi apellido? Ni que acabásemos de conocernos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Insistí. Ella resopló y su rostro ya no parecía tan amigable.

-Que frío estas conmigo, pensé que te gustaría la sorpresa.

-Claro, me encanta que entres en mi casa sin decirme absolutamente nada y actúes como si nada hubiese pasado.- dije en un tono más que irónico.- ¿Te importaría decirme que haces aquí? ¿En Mi casa? ¡Ah! Y por cierto ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Pues... estoy aquí porque quería verte.

-Ya claro

-Y... porque conseguí trabajo aquí, en Japón, durante una temporada.- con ella siempre es igual, actúa por conveniencia. Estoy convencido de que algo no le ha salido bien y vuelve como si entre nosotros nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-Vale, ¿y que más?

-¿Qué más?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí, ¿que otras razones hay? ¿Y lo de entrar en mi casa qué?

-Bueno... pensé que podría estar viviendo contigo durante mi estancia en Japón.-lo sabía, suspiré, aquí no se queda, solo me traerá problemas, lo sé.

- Como siempre, piensas en ti sin preocuparte por los demás, nunca cambiarás... y ¿qué pasa conmigo? No me has consultado con antelación, que yo sepa esta es mi casa, deberías haberme avisado, ¿no te parece?- no tiene remedio.

La dejé callada mirándome con incredulidad, como una niña pequeña a la que regañas porque ha hecho algo mal.

- ¿Y las llaves? ¿Cómo las has conseguido? Ah, ya se ¿Mi madre, no?- suspiré, me estaba entrando dolor de cabeza con sólo pensar en la cantidad de problemas con los que me iba a encontrar.

Ella era una compañera de instituto, allí en Nueva York. Es japonesa, por eso nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Quería convertirse en una super modelo, y la verdad es que la profesión le viene al dedillo. Su belleza es envidiable, por donde camina las chicas la miran celosas y los chicos la desean. Su cuerpo es esbelto y perfectamente proporcionado, posee una espléndida melena, lacia, larga y de color púrpura. No me extraña que todos los chicos de la clase estuviesen tras ella, de hecho, yo era uno de los que cayó rendido a sus pies.

Así que acabamos juntos. Nuestra relación se prolongó incluso cuando yo estaba en la universidad, pero poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando. Yo continué mis estudios, ella con los viajes en el extranjero a causa del trabajo. Al final descubrí que estaba interesada en un niñato con unos cuantos millones, consentido, mimado, egoísta, creído... y sobre todo estúpido, se creía que lo podía tener todo, claro todos estaban a su alrededor por su fortuna... iluso.

Así que por culpa de eso rompimos y desde entonces no supe nada de ella, bueno sí, sabía de ella gracias a los trabajos que realizaba, ya que aparecía en distintos medios de comunicación por alcanzar una cierta fama.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, fui a ver a tu madre y... le conté que conseguí una buena oferta de trabajo aquí en Japón, como actriz. También le dije que hablé contigo y que estabas de acuerdo en que me instalara en tu apartamento. Así que le pedí una copia de las llaves, para tener las mías propias y además le dije que quería darte una sorpresa llegando días antes de los que acordamos.- ¿Cómo puede ser tan manipuladora? Después de tantos años y no cambia, al final seré estúpido y volveré a caer...

-¿Mi madre te creyó?

- Por supuesto, le dije que ya lo habíamos solucionado todo y que desde hacía meses teníamos una buena relación, como amigos, claro.- me contaba mientras seguía cocinando, yo estaba alucinando, pero pensé que lo mejor era no llamar a mi madre para ocasionarle problemas, ya me las arreglaría yo solito.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte hasta que encuentres un apartamento.- no puedo permitir que se quede mucho tiempo o si no los problemas aumentarán.

Todavía llevaba el paraguas en la mano y pensé que podía haberla golpeado con él, si hubiese sido así a lo mejor mis problemas se hubiesen esfumado y ella no se acercaría más a mi, ¿pero que idiotez estoy pensando? Vaya cosas estúpidas que se me ocurren, creo que lo mejor es que me acueste pronto porque ya no pienso con mucha claridad. Así que me resigné y llevé el paraguas a su lugar.

-¿Sigues enfadado conmigo por lo de David?- me preguntó elevando la voz desde la cocina. No, que va... ¿por qué iba a estar enfadado? Pensé con ironía, ¿y ahora a que vine eso? ¿pretende mosquearme más? ¿se ha vuelto loca o que? Resoplé, no le iba a dar el gusto de verme así.

-Tranquila, ya no estoy enfadado contigo por eso, sólo que ya nosotros no somos amigos y yo no puedo darte el mismo trato que le doy a una amiga, pero como soy tan buena persona dejo que te quedes solo esta noche.- mierda creo que se me ha notado bastante que el tema me pone de mal humor, da igual, haber si se da cuenta que me fastidia que ella esté aquí.

Regresé a la cocina y me quedé en la puerta mirando como preparaba la cena.

-¿Sólo esta noche? Pero si me acabas de decir que me quede hasta que encontrara un apartamento.

-Sí, es verdad, eso te dije, pero lo he pensado mejor.

-Venga Kaito, no seas tan malo conmigo déjame hasta que encuentre un apartamento.- me dijo en tono suplicante mirándome a los ojos.

-He dicho que no, además, seguro que la empresa puede buscarte un lugar para establecerte.

No quería seguir hablando de eso con ella, así que me alejé de la cocina para dirigirme directo a la ducha. Ésta me sentó bastante bien. Conseguí tranquilizarme lo suficiente y, por un momento, olvidarme del mundo real. Al terminar mi corto tiempo de relajación, me acerqué hasta el comedor donde Akako ya se había encargado de poner la mesa. Se encontraba sentada sirviendo dos copas de vino, al terminar, levantó la vista hasta mi altura, esperando a que me sentara frente a ella. Lentamente me aproximé hasta la mesa, la verdad es que la comida desprendía un maravilloso olor, no sé si era porque estaba tan hambriento que mi estómago aceptaría cualquier oferta comestible o porque en el tiempo que estuvimos separados Akako se había aficionado a la cocina y había adquirido unos buenos conocimientos. Más bien era la segunda opción.

El curry estaba verdaderamente delicioso. Cenamos en un ambiente bastante tenso, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y ella no dejaba de lanzarme miradas que yo esquivaba. Sólo abríamos la boca de vez en cuando para hablar de temas banales, sin mucha importancia y al acabar nos sumíamos en un incómodo silencio, Akako era la que hacía más esfuerzo en encontrar un tema para que la situación no fuese tan violenta pero yo no tenía muchas ganas de continuar con la conversación.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir, que mañana trabajo.-dije recogiendo los platos.

Ella se levantó y empezó a recoger también la mesa, sin decir nada.-dormirás en la habitación de los invitados, he dejado sábanas limpias sobre la cama. No hace falta que friegues, ya lo haré por la mañana. Buenas noches.- Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, lo mejor sería descansar, así las ideas se me aclararían por la mañana, o eso pensé antes de cerrar mis ojos y adentrarme en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? No estoy muy convencida... intento meterme en la cabeza de un escritor y me cuesta bastante xDD además de que es un hombre...(¿En que estaría yo pensando al escribir la historia en primera persona y que fuese un tio? -.-)

Estoy abierta a cualquier comentario (siempre que sea para mejorar^^) y a los que sean para animarme a continuar (ya lo sabéis :P)

De verdad muchas gracias a las personas que continuáis leyendo esta extraña historia xD y sobre todo a las que me dejáis reviews que me emociono cuando veo uno :)

* * *

**66ButterflyOfDarkness99: **Gracias por comentar y por seguir leyendo! me hace mucha ilusión de verdad :) y te agradezco mucho que me dieras consejos de como mejorar^^me gustaría saber tu opinión de este capítulo, aunque lo veo un poco corto :S, pero en el próximo si que hay más descripciones :P espero mejorar con el tiempo y no aburrir con la historia, aunque de lo que tardo en subir un nuevo capítulo seguro que os olvidáis del fic T_T para el siguiente no tardaré tanto lo prometo ^^ besitos!

**Mystery-thief:** Gracias por seguir ahi! ^^ y por esperar la continuación de mi fic xDD que ha tardado bastante la verdad, no tengo perdón -.-'' me hizo mucha ilusión ver tu mensaje y que no te habias olvidado de mi :P y que pena que con lo que llevo desaparecida no vi que habias actualizado :( adoro tus fics^^ pues nada espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y como ya lo he dicho antes para el próximo no tardaré que ya lo tengo más que escrito y listo para subirlo :) Besitoss!

**arual17:** no te preocupes por la tardanza porque yo no tengo perdón -.-'' me alegro de que sigas la historia y que me comentes^^ espero que no te haya decepcionado este capítulo y SI! yo también quiero un profesor como Kaito . seguramente no prestaría atención a clase porque estaría embobada mirándolo *.* xDD besitos! espero que sigas por aquí ^^

**Seol:** graciaspor dejarme un review y me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia :) espero que la sigas leyendo un beso!

* * *

**A las demás personas que leen el fic me gustaría saber su opinión que así me animan a continuar =) y gracias por leer! Besos!**


End file.
